Unexpected
by madamfluff
Summary: Rose Sophia runs into someone she never intended to meet. How is she supposed to react when she finds out who saved her?...I'm not so good at this summary thing but please read chap.1 and review telling me if I should carrying on with it!
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER ONE**

As the rain fell down upon the streets of Paris Rose Sophia ran with two men chasing her. Everybody watched from inside thinking it was just a game till one of the men got shot with four shots bringing him down. Rose Sophia turned round to see a man down and the other staring at her, a terrified look in her eyes and the look showed on her face. This man started to run, Rose gave a little shriek and ran for her life. Rose ran to the nearest building which happened to be the Opera Populaire'. Rose ran up the steps careful to not slip. She tried to open the doors but they were locked. Rose pounded on the door yelling for help, all the time she would look over her shoulder just to see the man getting closer every time. Rose pounded on the door a few times…_Open the door! Please…_her thoughts getting through her mouth.

"Help!" Rose screamed hoping for someone to hear and help her. The man got closer and closer. He got there standing right in front of her breathing heavily. "-No body- and I mean no body gets away from me." This man had anger in his voice. He raised his hand and hit her across the face. Rose grabbed the side of her face tears running down with rain drops dropping onto her face. The man grabbed her by the throat held her up against the wall. Rose gripped his hands trying to breath.

"Help…" rose didn't get very much out it came as a whisper. Just then out of nowhere there was a punch into the guys face. The man let go of Rose who fell to the ground unconscious. The man screamed frightened and ran off scared out of his mind. This man who had saved Rose picked her up into his and toke her into a sewer. You've guessed it was none other than the famous Opera Ghost. The Opera Ghost toke Rose down to his home and laid her down on his swan bed.


	2. True Beauty

(Hey this is my second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I wrote it late at night. yawns Enjoy! ))

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Opera Ghost watched her for about an hour or so. Soon he moved away going to his organ he adored! In awhile Rose woke up. Rose sat straight up breathing heavily and holding herself up. She looked around pulling the curtain up. Rose opened the door and went out seeing the Opera Ghost. The Opera Ghost turned round and looked at her standing looking at her.

"Please do not be frightened I will not harm you", he said calm and loving. Rose walked down the steps slowly going to him. "What is your name?" O.G asked.

"My name is…" she thought for a moment trying to figure it out, "…I'm Rose, Rose Sophia..."

"It's a beautiful name Rose. I am Erik or if you like Angel", Erik did a small bow. Rose nodded. "How did I get here?" Rose asked curiously.

"Ah! About that…I brought you down here this is my home. I live below the Opera Populaire'. I had to take you away from that horrible man..." Erik said with the last part with gritted teeth, "…you must be cold with wet clothes I shall get some for you"

"Oh um...that's not necessary I'm fine…there's no need" Rose said looking at her hands. "Is everything alright Miss?" He asked concerned. "Everything's fine…I…I just need to think I need to process what has exactly happened from the last few hours…" Rose replied with a bit of a lie in there.

Erik went over to her and toke her to the couch. "Sit and think then. I'm here if you need me" Erik smiled a bit and moved a piece of hair out of her face and then slowly moving away slowly to the organ. Rose watched him as he sat down and started to play. Rose rubbed her eyes making sure this was true and not make believe. Rose opened her eyes and saw it was true, she sat there sort of frightened not knowing what to do and still processing what was happening around her.

"Miss…" Erik turned round and motioned Rose to go over to him and sit down, "…please come I will not hurt you". Rose stood and went over to him sitting down. "Do you sing or anything?" Erik asked curiously.

"I did sing once…I don't anymore" Rose replied politely. "Well, I would love to hear this voice you talk about it. It would be nice to hear a different voice than just mine" Erik said looking at the keys of the organs. "If you sing all the time your voice must be beautiful…like the side that does not hide behind a white mask…" Rose looked at him. Erik could do nothing but be silent and think of what she had just said. _No-one has ever thought me beautiful…everyone showed hatred, anger and pity towards me…maybe Rose is different we shall wait and see what she is like! _"Thank you Rose…you're the first person who had thought me beautiful…" Erik looked down at the keys.

"Everybody is beautiful in there on way whether inside or outside…you're both" Rose kissed his cheek. Rose stood from the bench and then went over to the lake. Erik held his cheek taking the kiss in hoping she wouldn't leave.

(What's going to happen find out in the next chapter!)


End file.
